thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Night Express to Vicarstown
Night Express to Vicarstown was an Engines of Sodor special uploaded on October 29, 2016. It is the 2016 Halloween special. Plot In the early hours of October 5, 1995, Gordon and Henry end up off the rails one night yet no one remembers what happened. Investigators try figure out what happened. However, when Gordon starts to get his memory back, he believes an old foe from his past may be at play. Some hours later, BoCo drops of Gordon and Henry at the works, and The Fat Controller says it was quite a serious incident as it has made headlines already, though doesn't dare to point any fingers until a full investigation has been completed. Henry then says the last thing he remembers is getting the Breakdown Train for "something", to which Gordon questions what for to which Henry says he can't remember. The scene then cuts to Tidmouth Sheds where Edward asks The Fat Controller if Gordon and Henry will be alright, to which The Fat Controller says that they will and tells Edward not to worry, but points out they are still at a loss for what exactly happened. Constable Chap is at the sheds to ask the engines questions too. Thomas admits that they didn't know anything, to which Chap replies to not say they did, as he's there to hear Thomas', Edward's. James' and Percy's recollections of last night. Edward says that it was very late, so most of them were either already back in their sheds or preparing to go back. Thomas recalls Gordon getting ready for his train that evening, at the usual time, 9:30 PM GMT(Greenwich Mean Time) and nothing out of the ordinary, which Chap questions the passengers too, Thomas snickers and admits they were all acting normal. Percy then speaks up saying he was half-asleep, but remembers Henry being called for the Breakdown Train to clear the line, but he didn't hear what the obstacle was, to which James says it may have been a tree or a landslide. Chap then questions if there were any other strange events or sighting during that night. James says no and they woke up to find Gordon and Henry still gone, and the accident had already happened. Chap thanks the engines for the information and leaves. Edward then hopes it is solved as soon as possible. Chap then goes to a man for information, and then Bertie, who says he was called to rescue stranded passengers at about 12:30 AM. He also says there was a sinkhole in the tracks, and a large tree on the line behind, but he couldn't see much as he was far away from the rails. Chap then asks The Fat Controller, who knows nothing, as he had only been woken up from a call at 5 in the morning. Chap's walkie-talkie says that Gordon and Henry's memories are coming back, Chap invites The Fat Controller, who says he is eager to figure out the case as much as Chap. At the Steamworks, Chap asks Gordon how he is. Gordon replies that he's doing better, but his memory is still a bit fuzzy. Chap then tells Gordon to tell him of what he knows so far. The scene cuts to Knapford the night before, at 9:30 PM, Gordon's train had been delayed 10 minutes due to a signal fault, but he managed to make up for lost time, they made it in time for Daisy at the Ffarquhar Branch connection at Elsbridge. As soon as Gordon passed Wellsworth at approximately 10:10 PM, it began. Gordon soars down the line when suddenly, his driver notices that the tracks ahead have disappeared! Gordon calls for the guard to stop the train. There was a massive sinkhole! This leads to confusion which Chap thought that it was the impact of the crash(or the cause of it). Gordon says he didn't even touch it, as it was just there, swallowing all three tracks. Gordon then asks "What the bloody hell has happened here?! An earthquake?". Gordon's fireman says he hasn't the faintest idea, but the soil may have weakened, while the driver says it's so perfectly round, and for one that size, the ground would've had to be made of sand, as the fireman points out they are close to the ocean, the driver agrees with him, and regardless, there will be no way they're getting to Vicarstown tonight, as the passengers aren't too happy, but they knew it was something serious, as the return train from Vicarstown to Knapford had been cancelled as well. The fireman suggests they should reverse back to Wellsworth and get permission to go back to Knapford. The Fat Controller then says that whoever called him said there was a hole in the rails, not a crater, as the engines had gotten small holes in the rails all the time, as he thought it would be one of those. Gordon and his crew never got back to Wellsworth. At approximately 10:58 PM, a loud crashing noise is heard , to which Gordon questioned what it was, the driver suggests they should go back and check, as it may be another sinkhole. Gordon starts reversing, but stops as 13 minutes later, when a tree appears on the line. Gordon says that there was never a tree there. The driver sees that it's too big to move by hand. The fireman says, "Well that's just great! We need a crane.". Gordon then says, "That'll take hours! We're already delayed!". The driver then goes to call for help and a crane. Buses like Bertie came to take the passengers either to their homes or to Vicarstown at about 12:15 AM. Originally BoCo was going to come with the Breakdown Train from Wellsworth, but they found out the latter wasn't there, nor was the Breakdown train. They then called for Henry at 2:02 AM. Henry's driver said, "Come on Henry. We're needed urgently. Gordon's trapped by a tree." Henry then groans and goes to get the Breakdown Train. Gordon then mentions that it took Henry over an hour to get ready. As it was so long that Gordon had actually managed to doze off and then wake up again - and Henry still wasn't there! At last at 3:25 AM, Gordon hears chuffing noises and he thinks it's Henry and says: "Well it's about bloody time!", then, suddenly, the chuffing noises stop! Gordon then wonders where Henry went while his driver suggests there was someone going down the Brendam Branch, albeit being very loud. Though this confusion doesn't last long when Henry arrives saying, "Oh my goodness, that's a massive tree! What the hell have you been doing at this time? It's 3:30 in the damn morning!". Then the fog starts rolling in, and very quickly as by the time the workmen had hitched up the tree, it had consumed them all! Gordon says, "Well that's just great! Now we've got fog!", Henry says it is quite thick too. Then a distorted demonic voice is faintly heard saying, "Gordon... Henry...". Gordon and Henry wonder what it is and who is there. Gordon's driver says that someone's coming and calls out who's there. Henry thinks it may be James or Edward. Gordon says, "That'd better not be you, Thomas!" The scene cuts to the Steamworks with Chap asking who the voice was. Gordon says that he and Henry don't know, as their crews looked around, but never found anything. Gordon then sighs and says that this is where is memory starts to fade, as with Henry's. Chap tells them to take their time, and there's no worry. Gordon grunts saying that he knows something big happened, but he can't just seem to grasp it. However, the last thing he remembers is the guard pulling out his video camera for something. Chap stops Gordon in his tracks and asks him if the guard had a video-camera, to which Gordon says he always does, as they have had several instances of passengers getting into fights, until he breaks off and realizes that all Chap has to do is go watch the tapes. A black screen is then shown saying in following message: "As one would expect, the tapes were heavily damaged in the incident. However, a team of professionals managed to get the footage to a fairly decent a watchable state. It took them about a week." Some days later, The Fat Controller asks the stationmaster what was on those tapes, to which the stationmaster responds that he needs to see it for himself, as no one can explain what they saw on that screen, and that it was quite disturbing. Another black screen is shown saying the following message: "The footage you are about to see has only been shown to the public once until now. Viewer discretion is advised." The tape starts at when Gordon says that the voice would better not be Thomas, then the guard hears demonic laughing and goes outside and thinks someone is stalking them. Suddenly a big burst of steam is heard, but it wasn't Gordon or Henry. Someone is coming, the demonic laughter gets louder and louder, Gordon gets frightened by it, and his driver asks him what is wrong. Alfred's ghost then jumps out of nowhere, damaging the tapes in the process. The screen goes black and the credits roll. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Alfred/98462 (appears as a ghost) * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie * Daisy (does not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Kevin (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Crovan/87546 (mentioned) A bus similar Bulgy is seen, but being in 1995, eight years before his restoration, it is not him. Voice Actors * Kanefan701: Chap (the main investigator) * JakerBraker123: Thomas * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * Andrew Homer: James * DarthWill3: Alfred (stock audio) * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone else Trivia * This movie takes place in 1995, 21 years from the upload date. * This special received overwhelmingly positive praise. Therefore, Thomas1Edward2Henry3 has confirmed a sequel will be made that will end the whole mystery. * This is an experimental film, being in the style of a documentary, with camera footage and interviews. * This special was inspired by the movie The Blair Witch Project and the YouTube video "Shed 17". * The poster is a parody of the 1999 movie The Blair Witch Project. * This special is in a different universe than The Engines of Sodor. * Originally planned for a October 31 upload, it was completed early and uploaded on October 29 instead. * Music from the 2010 movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 is used. * This is the first appearance of Sodor Workshops 2012 model of Gordon. * This was originally going to be a documentary about the various ghosts of Sodor, but T1E2H3 decided to focus on just Alfred. Category:Specials